


It's too Cold Outside

by TrainCandy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrainCandy/pseuds/TrainCandy
Summary: Sometimes things just don't work out
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	It's too Cold Outside

Luke sat on his couch watching Netflix. Roxy had her head on his lap. Luke sat thinking. He thought about how Spencer was acting differently. He came into work smiling, on his phone a lot. Anytime anyone asked anything about it he would dismiss it. He was...happier. 

Oh god.

He likes someone. But that someone wasn’t him. 

Luke suddenly started to cough. It was a soft cough, so he didn’t think twice. He went to the kitchen and took a pill, deciding to just sleep it off. 

He layed in bed staring at his ceiling just waiting for the sleepiness to kick in. But sleep doesn’t come. His coughing only got worse as the night went on. He sat up, chest, and throat in pain. 

He coughed and coughed, each cough being more painful than the last. There were tears in his eyes, then suddenly there was also blood. The red color stained his blanket, shirt, and mouth. 

His eyes grew wide, he didn’t have any time to think before he had another coughing fit. His lungs were burning, the medicine hadn’t done anything and the pain was just getting worse.

Then a petal came out. 

It was a beautiful sky blue stained with red. Luke quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand dialing his doctor. He tried speaking as well as he could while coughing up more petals. 

It hurt, but all he could do was bare it. He got prescribed medicine that would help ease his coughing and the pain. There was no cure, however. He would just slowly die unless Spencer said he liked him back, but that wasn’t possible.

Spencer liked someone else and it was clear as day. He could have surgery but then all his memories of him and Spencer together would be gone. He would rather let himself wither away instead of losing all those wonderful memories.

So that’s what he did.

Luke went back to work the next morning but instead of heading to his desk, he went to Emily’s office. He sat down with her and told her everything except the person he’s in love with. 

JJ came into the office holding a case file letting them know they had another murder to solve. They walked into the briefing room and sat down in their seats. Spencer’s was empty, however. Luke looked at his chair trying to push down all his pain. He would just have to continue his life. 

Spencer came into the room. He had the biggest smile on his face. “Woah what’s got you grinning so big?” Emily asked. Spencer showed the front of his hand. 

A ring.

“Congrats Spencer!” the words came out of Luke’s mouth without thought. He would have to just keep going. 

Keep going.

The days would pass, and cases would be solved. Luke just got weaker and weaker, he always tried to play it off saying he’s just tired or sick that day. 

Then one day his doctor told him that he had 2 months left. 

After the day he was told he only had 2 months Spencer had told everyone about his wedding. 

Which was two months away.

Luke walked to Spencer after his announcement, “I won’t be able to attend your wedding. I have a funeral to go to.” Spencer didn’t think too much about his statement and told him that it was okay.

During his last two months, he tried doing the most he could. His body had grown weak though so he could do as much as he used to. He’d been getting paler and moving around was harder to do.

Everyone could see Luke getting worse day by day but no one had said anything. They all kept to themselves thinking that it wasn’t any of their business. 

Then his final day came. He was scared. He went to work as usual but this time he was distant. He didn’t really talk to anyone.

That day he had placed small gifts on each of his team's desks. He was the last one to leave the office that day. He placed a small teddy bear on his seat with a note. It said ‘Please remember me.’ 

He came home and took care of Roxy, taking her out and feeding her. He then built a small fort on his bed. He lay in his hiding place as he started to cough again. Roxy came up and layed next to Luke. More and more petals fell onto the bed while Luke’s body slowly shut down. 

The petals had stopped but he couldn’t breathe well. Luke carefully laid on his side heaving, in pain. He covered himself in a blanket. His breathing started to slow down. Slowly he fell asleep as tears gently fell from his eyes.

The next morning Emily came into the office first. She decided to walk around a bit before going to her own office. That’s when she saw it. The bear.

Spencer came in and saw Emily standing in shock. He went over to see if she was okay. His heart dropped when he saw it. Emily called an ambulance to Luke’s house. 

He’d been gone for hours at that point. Everyone that day felt sadness. They had lost a friend. Someone willing to die because he didn’t want to lose the memories of someone he loved. He never told him because he was already happy. He didn’t need him. But now it’s cold.

Luke’s desk was cold. He had no one to warm him at night. He had no one to keep warm. 

It’s just cold.


End file.
